


Deputy For Hire

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deputy barnes, F/M, Flashbacks, Gun For Hire, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Past blackmail, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough hand job, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where James Barnes is a hired gun. Moved from town to town until he meets up with Rogers. A connection builds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Western highs and lows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet how long this will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update, I am going to clean up the chapters and then get back to writing chapter 19. I do not know long it will take, but I have not given up on this story. Please take note of the changes in the tags. I feel like it should be there. 
> 
> don't be afraid to tell me what I missed.
> 
> 4/7/16

Western Highs and Lows

The sun hangs low in the sky, with no clouds in sight and it’s yet another day without rain. Air feeling hot and dry, and to show for it is seemingly endless stretches of barren land. Ponds lower and some wells threaten to dry up completely. Not good if you heard cattle. Barnes is thirsty, but never said a word, too much pride. His feet ache, belly burning and empty. Yearns for food, rest. This was all he knew. Town to town. Kill and screw. Screw and kill. Until they were done with him. Round him up for the next one. 

Stiff denim covered bulging thighs and lean yet muscular calves. Plaid button up shirt, bandana to cover your mouth and nose from the dust. Kicked up from horse's hooves and spurs. Low hung Stetsons. Sound of stiff leather. Bridles and reins, holsters and saddles. A caw of a crow. Just another day. The man, who knew how to hit, with a gun and fists, has a certain swagger about him. Dead man walking? Sure. If he didn't have that low purpose ahead of him. Fist on hard cocks. Fingers gripped in hair, on the ground for purchase. Fingers searched for purchase, for more room...

"Halt." A gruff voice said. Brock looks Barnes up and down, makes sure he was in well enough shape. "Good enough. Keep going." If he had a dime every time he heard that, he'd be rich. Rich enough to keep from being another man's whore. And yet his balls were heavy, cock tight and hard, yearning. For a gentler touch. 

The town was in view. James Barnes grows weary of walking. Almost there. There are chains around his wrist and ankles. In case he'd escape. And he had, three different times. But got drug right back into it, every damn time. "Sheriff Rogers should be here. We can make the deal and mosey on outta here. After we have some fun first." That earns some nods of agreement. Barnes just lowers his head. People show interest in what was coming. Some swift breathes from the ladies. Grunts from their husband, fathers...

"Here we are." They knock on the door. Rogers gets up from his seat and opens the door. 

"Come on in." They jerk him in, showing him who's boss. Barnes grimaces. Hell, if his shoulder didn't ache, from being wrenched for out of socket. Rogers opens his palm, held it up. "Hold up. I got him." More twisting. "I said I got it." His voice lowers. A grunt of pain reaches his ears. He grabs for the man and leads him to the cell. Opens it up and shuts it behind him. Inhales sharply. Deep blue eyes, full pink lips. Stubble and the smell of musk and sweat. Feels those eyes look him up and then down. Damned if his own legs didn't tremor. 

Next up is some paperwork and a few words. And then they were gone. Finally. Barnes sits on the cot, its stiff, almost as stiff as him. He groans out in relief.

"Can I get you a drink?" The sheriff asks him.

"Yes, sir,” he replies softly.

 

"Are you needing to eat too?”

"Starved."

"I will get you something to eat from the Inn. But here's a little bit of water. I will get you some more with the supper." Dips water into a tin cup and hands it between the bars. Barnes gulps it greedily. It was a shock, cool. "A little more, don't want you to get sick. I will let you rest up. Be back in an hour, a buddy of mine will take over. More or less for the outsiders." He explains. Hands him more. Spills some on the man's knuckles. Nervous. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." 

"Uh, we'll have some water for you to clean up tomorrow. If that's what you like."

"You treat all your criminals this way?" Barnes asks, cuious.

"Just ones who aren't really criminals. This is to test you out. If I deem you worthy, then you can leave. My word is final. They may argue..."

Barnes gets a good look at him. Lashes, sinfully long. Blue eyes with a tinge of gold. Full bottom lip, clean shaven. Long lean legs. Broad shoulders with a tapered waist. Nice hands. Strong nose and jaw. Fucking gorgeous. Barnes closes his eyes. "Get some rest."

Barnes waits until he leaves, then he whimpers. Goes to lie down. It would be a while before his hard on could be taken care of. It always did have a mind of its own.


	2. Wounded man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes gets food in his belly and some much needed rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/14/16
> 
> Okay so I clean this up this chapter a little bit. Hoping there are no glaring mistakes, not beta read.

Barnes falls asleep as soon as his head his the cot. Exhaustion sapped his strength and resolve. Feeling safe in the first time in years. His eyes move underneath closed lids. The freedom of being able to go at will. A horse between his legs. Green grass and open fields. Happy and healthy. What he yearned for. And for the first time in months, no nightmares plague him during the night.

Rogers pokes his head in and nods at Wilson. He lowers his feet to the floor. "See you around Steve." Sam says as he walks past him. Out the door to his room at the Inn. Rogers sighs, and then sees Barnes twitch. Before his eyes crack open, looking around in confusion.

"Hey buddy. Got you some food." He says to him. As if talking to a wounded man, or a stray animal. Roasted beef, potatoes, carrots and green beans. Some fresh milk and a roll. Hands him a rag to wipe his hands as he orients himself. Then opens the door to lay the food down. After doing that, he brings in a carton to sit it on. Closes the door and locks it behind him. Gets to work as his 'prisoner' eats. Some complaints here and there. Nothing that couldn't wait another day or two. This town did get boring at times.

Bucky eats the food placed in front of him, trying his best not to eat too fast.. But the food was the best he had in months. His mom could cook. God but he missed his Ma. And her half brother for that matter. After he finishes it and the milk, he wiped his mouth off and clears his throat, hoping Rogers would look up. He does. 

"I need to piss," he says softly, slightly embarrassed. The sheriff gets up and fetches a bucket. 

"Here. I will give you some privacy." Barnes just nods, watching him as he leaves. Then whimpers. His cock is still semi hard so it was going to hurt some. But his bladder starts to empty. He moans, tries to cut it off. But damn, it feels nice. The stream seems to go on for days. Finally he finishes. Tucks himself back in and shuffles back to the cot. Rogers comes back in the main room moments later. 

"I will have someone empty that. And will get you a chamber pot for future use." Steve’s boots scuff the hard floor. Feels the man's eyes on his ass. Goes to sit on the chair, but then pauses. Barnes is breathing heavy. He shuffles back over, worried. "You okay?" He asks.

Barnes looks at him with haunted eyes but doesn't say a word. Rogers looks him over. Then gets back up to notice the other man’s shoulder, shit. It sits at an awkward angle. He walks towards the door to get a doctor, and if he wasn't in, his wife.

He's not in but-" She stops short at the worried look in his eyes. "You need my help." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." He leads her to the jail. Opens the door and ushers her in. Barnes is panting by the time they get back. Not only that but he is covered by a sheen of sweat.

"Oh dear!" She exclaims. 

"She's the local nurse. She is here to help you,” Steve tells Barnes who nods in return.

"I'm going to need your help Stevie." He grimaces but agrees. They walk into the cell, but Barnes backs up, suddenly feeling crowded. "Ssshhhhhh. It's okay. It will hurt but then it will heal." She knows by the look in his eyes that he'd rather have Steve do it. Understood. She helps him find the angle. Then with a swift movement the shoulder is back in place. Bucky screams out loud. Then moans and whimpers as the shoulder starts to feel more normal. "I will check up on it for progress and see if my husband needs to do anything more for you." She pats his head as if he's a school boy. Gives Rogers a look letting him know she wants words. She waits outside for him. Barnes is a beautiful man, she may be older and happily married, but she isn’t blind. He is wounded yet lethal. The sheriff comes up to her moments later. “Thanks,” he begins. "No need for that. Though I should warn you to be careful." She puts her hand up to stop his protest. "He has a lot of demons. He hasn't healed and maybe won't ever reach it. But watch over him. He's a good boy who's had a bad life. Now I will see you late tomorrow night for supper. I'm used to cooking for two. And I don't want it to go to waste. You watch out for yourself Stevie. Now have a good night." She pats his cheek and walks away. He ponders what she says before going in to check in on the beautiful Mr. Barnes.


	3. New meaning to Between Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't want to wait....sigh

Bucky gets sick in the middle of the night. He fights it but alas, his stomach wins. Having his shoulder pop out and then back in with in a short period of time.... Not good. He moans once more and then shivers as the cool night seeps in. No blanket. The jeans and long sleeved shirt didn't do much to help. He dreams on and off. Desperate to ease the ache between his legs. But he couldn't due to the prying eyes. He wants Rogers to do it for him. So badly. To bend him over, see that sweet taut ass before him. Or to have his mouth wrapped around him, pulling... Even his hand tugging his hard cock with hard pulls. Pre cum leaks out... If only...

He hears footsteps. Then a voice to say that time's up. Head home. Hinges on the door squeak in protest. Then silence. Well sort of. Bucky heaves in deep breaths. "Thought you could use a blanket and maybe a pillow." A low rasp says in the dark. The darkest hour. Rogers continues. "I couldn't sleep. Worried about your shoulder." Sighs. "You awake?" He asks.

"Yes." Barnes shivers. Footsteps draw closer. Hears a sharp intake of breath. Rogers sees the bulge in Buck's pants. But damn...

"You okay?" He asks, mouth dry.

"Cold, and hard as a rock."

"Uh, there are some women in that line of work..."

"Won't do anything for me..."

"Uh, men?" His vision grew dark.

"Only if it's you." Barnes whispers. The sheriff thought he heard wrong.

"What was that?"

"Only if it's you." He says. 

Rogers steps up to the bars. "Come here." The blood rushes and then drains from his head. Down down... Lower to his cock. He's never been with a man before. Barnes jerks then gets up. Warily. Struts up to him. "How's your shoulder?" Bucky goes to shrug then winces. "Show me." Bucky's eyes change. "Please. I want to see how it looks." Hands go to the buttons. Slowly peels them open. One by one. There's dirt dusting this chest, but also hair. Steve licks his lips. A taut stomach. Finally he goes to shrug out of it. Hands help gently push it off shoulders. A large bruise covers one. Black and angry looking. The sheriff leans through the bars and kisses it. Bucky groans. "Mmm." He likes what he sees. The collar bone. So beautiful. Fingers trace it. Their gazes met. Lust filled and heavy lidded. "I've never been with..."

Bucky hushes him. Then goes to unbutton his pants. The zipper hisses as it lowers. Fuck... Short dark curls travel from the navel down. His cock jumps out. Rogers bolts, only for a second. "No underwear? Doesn't that chafe?"

"I like it." Barnes replies. 

"Lower. I want to see your thighs." That gets a wry chuckle. But he complies. Steve lowers to his knees and gently palms the hard cock. Gets a hiss. "Damn. It's beautiful." He's never said that word quite as much as has since he laid eyes on Bucky. 

"Sheriff please."

"Steve. The name's Steve Rogers." He wants to hear his name when he makes Bucky cum. He cups the heavy sac. Can't look away. Maybe another time he will watch his expression. But now, now he wants this cock in his mouth. Tongue snakes out to taste, moans at the jerk. 

"Shit." Barnes breathes. One hand goes to Steve's shirt and bunches.

"Mmm. You taste so good. Been thinking about you, this actually."

"Me too. Oh! Me too." Bucky tries not to cum right then and there. 

"I'm new to this. I hope I do the right thing."

"Oh fuck." He shakes as Steve draws him into his mouth. Bucky moves closer, until his body is pressed against the bars. Groans out loud. Never been this turned on. "It's not going to take long, I'm so close now." He tries not to rock back and forth. But it's so difficult. Grabs the bars with both hands. Steve misses this touch but keeps going. Grabbing the base with a fist a twists. Bucky groans. "Yes. I like it a little rough. More, more..." He sobs. But Steve doesn't go too far. Just enough. He finally gets it right. "I'm going fucking cum Rogers. Oh right there, yes. Fuck. So close, oh how are you doing that." Foot steps approach. 

"I'm busy." The door handle moves as the foot steps die down. "Sorry about that Buck." He chuckles. "Now how about you cumming for me, huh. Yeah!" He slurps the head back in, bobs his head, purrs. 

"Steve! Fuck! Yes, of fuck yeah, suck my cock harder. Like that! Ah, fuck. Uh huh. Oh my..." He arched back and came hard. Calling Steve's name in a shout. Felt his semen leave his body. Steve was there with him until he finished. "Steve." He pants.

Steve licks the remainder of cum from Bucky's cock. Gets up to get a drink of water. "Give me a minute. Wow. I'm not finished with you yet. I uh, need to gets some things..." 

Bucky watched him leave. Damn it! That was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve rushes home to get what he needs then hurries back. As the sun starts to rise. He walks in. Bucky looks up. Smiles broadly. "I, uh, could use some soap." A bar is handed to him along with water and a cloth. Washes up. Senses aglow. 

"Is this going to work? I mean the bars and all?"

"We will make it work." 

"Sound confident there Barnes."

"Just get over here and fuck me. Please?" 

Steve shuffles over. "Impatient, I see..." He wriggles his finger. Kisses Bucky's jaw. Felt the sting of facial hair. "Fuck. Buck..." He warns, as he feels the hand grab for his hardening cock. "Mmm. Turn around for me." 

"I want to see you, I need to..."

"In a moment. You'll need to walk me through this. Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay." He purrs. Felt a swift tap on his ass. He leaned over. So Steve could have better access. 

He slicks his fingers and gently spread his cheeks. Spied the opening. Small and pink. A knuckle caresses before a finger teases. Barnes moans softly. Next time cuffs... But for now. "Insert it please." He breathes. Rogers slowly pushes inward. It was hot, so hot. 

"Fuck. Am I hurting you?"

"A good kind of pain. More." He moans out. He slowly sinks into it. "Back and forth. Yes." Several moments later he adds another one. "Oh. Keep going. Please. Spread them a little? Damn!" Jerked forward when a tongue followed. "Steve!" He slowly goes backward. Back into the warmth. Teasing the nerves and then biting the cheeks. 

"Another one?"

"Yeah." His vision blurred. He grabs a bar and holds on. "Steve. Pry me open some more. Get me ready for you." He fucks himself on the fingers. Over and over. 

"Buck. Can I please?"

"Yes. Oh yes." Waits as Rogers preps himself. Looks back to see him stroke his erection and coats it. "Fuck me!" He whimpers. 

Rogers pulls his wrist backwards. Bucky skids. Let's his hand slide on that hot cock. So he could guide him home. "Ready?"

"Been ready since I first laid eyes on you." Barnes moans. "Come on. Please. I want your cock inside me." Finally the head touches his cheek. Impatient as it reaches his hole, sinks in. "Fuck!"

"You're so fucking hot Buck. You are so tight." He breathes as he sinks in. Pauses.

"More!"

"How much more?"

"Just more!" Another inch. Another. 

"Enough?"

"Balls deep!"

Steve jerks his hips forward and sinks in. Balls flush with flesh. His eyes roll back. "Buck. Oh Buck." He moves his hips in a circular motion. "Wow." 

"You are in control. Please? Please fuck me real good. I like it rough."

"Enough of the rough Buck. I don't mind rough. But just let me..." He pulls out then thrust back in. Likes how Bucky moans for him. Pants. 

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then they'll get an eye full of me fucking you up the ass. Got a great ass. Mmm." He noticed Barnes was hard again. "Touch yourself for me. I wanna watch your hand stroke your hard cock. Did you touch yourself while thinking about me?"

"Not yet." He whimpers but grabs his cock. And starts to pump. "Steve. I want you to cum inside me. I want you to pump me full."

Rogers groans. "That won't be a problem. Ah, Buck. How does it feel?"

"Good. So good. I can't think. Just plow, into me. Like you mean it."

His hips are in Steve's hands and he's being rocked back and forth. Flesh against flesh. Metal bars be damned. Steve's thick and needy cock sinking balls deep each time. Heard his grunts. He grabs one of his hands and leads it to his cock. Steve grabs hold and pulls. Bucky groans. "Yeah. Like that. A little rough. I can take it." He says. He's being hammered from behind while a hand roughly pulls at his cock. And just like he cums. His hot thick seed arcs into the air. Against his chest. "Steve. Oh fuck Stevie. Are you close? I want your cum. Please."

Steve hums. But not yet. He wants him to beg. The sounds of people getting ready for the day reach their ears. Horses being readied. But it didn't matter. Not even the damn rooster crowing. 

"Steve." He whines.

He closes his eyes and gives in. His hips like pistons. Bucky begs again. Over and over. Rogers looks down. Big mistake. "Oh fuck. You want my cum Buck? Well you're going to get it. All of it."

"Yes!" He sobs. 

Steve groans out his name as he ruts helplessly against him. His cock jerking in time with his eruptions of seed. "Buck. Bucky!" 

\----------

Rogers swears he blacked out. When he came to Bucky was knelt before him with his semen slowly trickling out of him. Steve gulped at the sight. "You all right?" He asks.

"Yes." He breathes. When he's more steady he cleans himself up and dresses. Gingerly sitting on the cot. Steve's fave is still red. "How about you?"

"Yeah. I'm good." He shuddered then cleaned himself up. Trying not to be shy. Failing. 

Barnes knew it and tried not to grin. 

"I uh, will see you a little later." He blushes and then leaves. Bucky closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. The calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short as well... Before the action sort of begins, fleshing it out in my head. Sorry for the bumpy start

The next day

They gave him breakfast. Oatmeal, bread with a small piece of sausage. He ate it with relish. Steve didn't show up the rest of the day. So okay... No big deal. A new guy, Clint was there. Giving him the squint and once over. Then glanced him every now and then.

It was hotter today. Buzz of flies near by. Horses dipped their heads for a drink on the out skirts of town. The usual pace slower than norm. But rain was near. It would be the first decent rain fall in weeks. Not just a sprinkle here and there. 

Clint yawns out loud. Jaw cracking. He was weary. He and Natasha were having it out again. It was getting down right ugly. He did Not agree with her line of work. Never did. She was like a sister, until recently. Things started to get heated. She deserved better.

A distant rumble of thunder break his thoughts. Pulls out his watch. "Steve should be here." Clint says under his breath. But just loud enough for Bucky to hear. 

Barnes shifts on the cot. Gut coiled. Muscle and sinew taut. Looks down to the dirt covered floor. The sound of boots on the other side of the wall makes him pause. Sam pokes his head in. "Time to go." Clint gets up with a sigh. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but guess I'm gonna anyway." They head out. Even though Clint is shorter his legs eat up the ground, keeping pace with his taller friend. Nod to Rogers as he strolls past. "What's with him?"

"That I do not know." He lied. Well only a little. He knew the who just not the what or why behind it. He grins at Natasha who gives him a genuine smile back. Then scowls at Clint. "You really know how to make the ladies hot under the collar don't ya?"

"Pretty much, especially that one." He jerks his head to the side. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't. I see how she looks at others when she hates them. You, she's mad at. Can't wait to hear about this."

"Too early for whiskey. How about some coffee..."  
\------------

Rogers comes in. Doesn't look Barnes in the eye. Gingerly sits on the chair. Tries to busy himself. He gone out yesterday after a good sleep and tried to calm the situation down. It got worse. He rubs his closed lids just thinking about it. The two liked each other. The sexual tension could be felt miles away. They just had a shitty way of showing it. She'd complain that he would work too close to her side of the property. He'd say that she would bitch about anything he did, didn't do... Hopefully that would have a happier ending.

Cause some would bitch just to make others uncomfortable. If they knew it work they wouldn't stop, hell that woman bitched since the day he had been born. And hadn't stopped since.

"When are you going to say something sheriff?" The voice made him snap his eyes open.

"Sorry?" He asks. 

"Well that's a start. Look if you regret it..."

"I'm not ready to talk about it. But no, I don't regret it. It's just..." He spreads his hands, then shrugs his shoulders. "Can't put it to words." He finally says. 

"Okay." He itching to get out of this damned cell. But had to prove his worth first. 

The first part of the storm rolled in slowly. More bark than bite. It looked bad in the distance but fell short. It was nice to have clouds up above. Even the mean looking ones. Bucky clenched his fist. Veins bulge and move. When was the last time he put them to good use? Not on a gun our something sexual. Like in the dirt. Soil... Where you'd plant things and watch them grow. Your garden or orchid for food. Flowers for a touch of beauty. Trees for shade and for the homey feeling. He sighed out loud. Yearning for that. A house with a daughter. He always wanted to adopt a lost little girl. Give her a good home...

"Hey Buck?" Blue eyes met his own. "They give you something to eat?"

"Yeah. They did." He crosses his legs. He was really starting to feel like a caged animal. He'd do anything to bide his time. 

Rogers just nods his head, all ready lost in his own thoughts. Buck just grins. He was so damned gorgeous and totally ignorant of the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add Clint and Natasha to the story


	6. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to add plot to the story. Trying being the key word. /sighs

The next day

They gave him breakfast. Oatmeal, bread with a small piece of sausage. He ate it with relish. Steve didn't show up the rest of the day. So okay... No big deal. A new guy, Clint was there. Giving him the squint and once over. Then glanced him every now and then.

It was hotter today. Buzz of flies near by. Horses dipped their heads for a drink on the out skirts of town. The usual pace slower than norm. But rain was near. It would be the first decent rain fall in weeks. Not just a sprinkle here and there. 

Clint yawns out loud. Jaw cracking. He was weary. He and Natasha were having it out again. It was getting down right ugly. He did Not agree with her line of work. Never did. She was like a sister, until recently. Things started to get heated. She deserved better.

A distant rumble of thunder break his thoughts. Pulls out his watch. "Steve should be here." Clint says under his breath. But just loud enough for Bucky to hear. 

Barnes shifts on the cot. Gut coiled. Muscle and sinew taut. Looks down to the dirt covered floor. The sound of boots on the other side of the wall makes him pause. Sam pokes his head in. "Time to go." Clint gets up with a sigh. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but guess I'm gonna anyway." They head out. Even though Clint is shorter his legs eat up the ground, keeping pace with his taller friend. Nod to Rogers as he strolls past. "What's with him?"

"That I do not know." He lied. Well only a little. He knew the who just not the what or why behind it. He grins at Natasha who gives him a genuine smile back. Then scowls at Clint. "You really know how to make the ladies hot under the collar don't ya?"

"Pretty much, especially that one." He jerks his head to the side. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't. I see how she looks at others when she hates them. You, she's mad at. Can't wait to hear about this."

"Too early for whiskey. How about some coffee..."  
\------------  
Rogers comes in. Doesn't look Barnes in the eye. Gingerly sits on the chair. Tries to busy himself. He gone out yesterday after a good sleep and tried to calm the situation down. It got worse. He rubs his closed lids just thinking about it. The two liked each other. The sexual tension could be felt miles away. They just had a shitty way of showing it. She'd complain that he would work too close to her side of the property. He'd say that she would bitch about anything he did, didn't do... Hopefully that would have a happier ending.

Cause some would bitch just to make others uncomfortable. If they knew it work they wouldn't stop, hell that woman bitched since the day he had been born. And hadn't stopped since.  
"When are you going to say something sheriff?" The voice made him snap his eyes open.

"Sorry?" He asks. 

"Well that's a start. Look if you regret it..."

"I'm not ready to talk about it. But no, I don't regret it. It's just..." He spreads his hands, then shrugs his shoulders. "Can't put it to words." He finally says. 

"Okay." He itching to get out of this damned cell. But had to prove his worth first. 

The first part of the storm rolled in slowly. More bark than bite. It looked bad in the distance but fell short. It was nice to have clouds up above. Even the mean looking ones. Bucky clenched his fist. Veins bulge and move. When was the last time he put them to good use? Not on a gun our something sexual. Like in the dirt. Soil... Where you'd plant things and watch them grow. Your garden or orchid for food. Flowers for a touch of beauty. Trees for shade and for the homey feeling. He sighed out loud. Yearning for that. A house with a daughter. He always wanted to adopt a lost little girl. Give her a good home...

"Hey Buck?" Blue eyes met his own. "They give you something to eat?"

"Yeah. They did." He crosses his legs. He was really starting to feel like a caged animal. He'd do anything to bide his time.   
He looked over to the side, lost in his own thoughts when he heard his name. "Yeah? Sorry, just thinking about things." He trie to ease the ache in his shoulder. 

"Let's have a look at that." He rolls his eyes. Unbuttons his shirt just as the nurse walks in.

"Lord have mercy, look at those muscles."

"Ma'am." He gave in with a chuckle. They both crowded him and gave him the once over. "Not like I'm going anywhere." He sighs. 

"Well Stevie. I got some ointment back home that will help with that. I will bring it by later today. Now if this young man don't mind, and neither do you, there's a young man needing help put up a fence that some damn fools tore down. Get you settled down in this here old town." She nods and takes her leave. Bucky and Steve turn to one another and grin. 

"I like her." Bucky says. Moans in surprise when Steve's lips cover his, then closes his eyes. Leans into it more. Gasps when his hands trail over his back. Suddenly he's on his feet, pressed against hard Steve. Feels his hands make a fist at his neck. 

"Sorry. For being a pain in the ass earlier."

"It's okay." Bucky replied.

"I know, but I really like you and I don't want to fuck this up."

"Then don't."

Steve looked him up and down, wagged a finger at him. Closed the door without locking it. Bucky sighed. The knot in his belly not quite as tight. 

They both sat in silence, not unwelcome this time. Bucky lays back and drifts off to sleep. With the sound of a much bigger storm coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me of my slip ups. I tend to rush, proof read after and realize my many goofs.


	7. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not what it looks like...

It's dark, eerily so. The sky an odd shade of blue, the sun snuffed out by clouds. The wind howls and snap brittle branches with ease. Horses skid and roll their eyes. Their riders trying their best to soothe them. Lightning cracks the sky above, and then the ground beneath rumbles. They all eyed each other, better head home or find a safe place to bunk. Most of all be careful. 

A man in the distance saddles up slowly. This up coming town looks good enough. There is coldness in his mismatched eyes, one brown, the other blue. Dirty black hair just past the collar, a mean glint. A mustache above a sneer. His posse should be here to clean up once he's done. And wouldn't ya know it, his bastard half brother might be here to watch it all unfold, and take the blame like always. He kneed his horse, times wasting.   
__________  
Steve has his head bent, chewing on his bottom lip. The lantern isn't giving enough light. He curses but ups the wick for more flame. It's snuffed out. What the? He asks then hits the desk with a thump.

Bucky moves slow. He knows that laugh, that god awful sneer. "Miss me brother?" He asks as the figure turns slowly around. Laughing. 

"Look who it is..." Bucky feels the hand tighten around his throat. "Pa's little bastard." Watched him struggle. Likes it. "I'm gonna watch you die. But first you'll watch me kill your lover..."  
__________  
Bucky jerks awake. Skin crawling. It takes everything he has not to paw at the memory. Whimpers. Closes his eyes and tries to breathe.

"Buck. You okay?" The nurse asks. He nods. "Well I brought this here. See to it that you get that soreness out. A wild one is coming." She spoke, eyes knowing.

"Yes ma'am." Contains the shudder. Another crack followed by a boom. 

"I will be seeing you soon." 

Sweat covers his face. And where the fuck was Steve? The feeling was back. Dread. Wishes he had a gun in his hand. A good vantage point. The target in his sight. What he wouldn't give to pay back the pieces of shit who hurt his ma. Bangs his head on the wall. Flinches, but it's not enough. Raps it again. Wants to keep going until the memory fades... Suddenly warm hands embrace him. He shoots up and leaves Sam on his ass.

"Oh, shit! Sorry."

Sam just laughs. "Not the first time it happened. Last time I had too much to drink." Got up. "That and you didn't hear me sneak in. So I had it coming." Noticed the door was unlocked. But didn't mention it. Would lock up after he left. Crime didn't happen much here. And their one criminal wasn't really one. Still the rules applied. "I'm Sam Wilson by the way. Just wanted to get the formals out of the way. Figured we be seeing one another around more."

"Sure hope so." He cleared his throat. 

"Oh, uh, some chicken and biscuits. Tide you over until morning. Steve will bellow at me if I don't feed you." They make small talk until Barnes calms down some. Said their goodbyes. Watched the key turn the lock. He ate the food, without really tasting it. Applied the salve. Felt it tingle, the coolness in stark contrast to his heated skin. Felt the muscles loosen up some. Put the lid back on. Rain started to patter. Fat drops here and there. And then several more joined in. With a loud boom in the distance, the rain got stronger. 

Steve was winded when he came in. Hair damp, clothes sticking to him. In the blink of the eye the sky opened up and flood the streets. "Damn. That was close." Bucky just shakes his head. Notice the way Rogers looking at him. Stomach dips. "Steve?" 

And just like that Steve was near him, fingers in his hair. Moans under his breath as he kisses Bucky deeply. The cot dips and threatens to give way. But Steve yearns for his body heat. "Buck, oh Bucky." He fumbles with the belt buckle but opens it. Knuckles the skin there. Swallows Bucky's swift intake of breath. Opens his jeans and palms his lover's cock. Bucky shifts enough so Steve can remove enough of him. 

Suddenly he bobs down and takes Bucky into his mouth. Bucky's lids lower as he watches Steve worship his body. Sucking. Licking. Moaning. "You're so beautiful Steve. Look at you." He palms his face, thumbs his lashes. He's never been loved on his level. It was a glorious slow build. He lets his head fall back and moans softly. "Amazing, oh wow." He slurs softly. Then purrs as his climax approaches him. Spilling into his hungry mouth. Steve shares his taste with him. Bucky needed this. And tells him so. 

"Mmm." Was all Steve says. Then with his head still in his lap, he falls asleep. Lulled by loving on Buck and the harsh storm. Bucky doesn't have the heart to wake him up.  
__________  
When Steve wakes it was nearly half an hour later. He looks up, slightly ashamed. "You'd think I was the one who shot off." He nuzzles Bucky's chin, swats his hips and gets up. Turned his head as Bucky closed himself in his jeans. 

An eerie silence falls. Bucky's gut screamed at him. Steve was busying himself with a candle. Buck got up and went to test the lock. He felt dizzy. Steve rushed up to him.

"You all right Buck?" He asks.

"Yeah." He gives a crooked grin. Felt Steve's hip, found what he's looking for. Kissed him deeply. "I'm fine babe." He purrs. 

Steve leans back and shrugs before he turns around. Buck says a swift prayer. "Hey Steve..."

"Yeah?" Was the last thing he said before he hit the floor.   
____________


	8. The Calmness within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does something for Steve's safety
> 
> Trying to flesh it out

Bucky works the lock with the key, shaking slightly. Scared out of his mind. Keens at the sight of Steve. He'd be fine. Pissed as hell. But fine. Grabs the gun. Finds ammo and a better shot. Takes it and rolls out. The eye of the storm is fast approaching. He wants to be out of sight. Runs to where his gut tells him. Past the outskirts of town. He sees nothing for a moment. Then spies what looks like a stranded barn. He runs in, the smell of musty hay reaches his nose. Finds a way up top, to the smaller window, as he would be a sitting duck in the door way. The bastard comes into view. Hands steady as he cocks the gun, fires.  
________  
The horse whinnies. He knows that shot! Pulls his own gun and waits. The next one causes his hat to fly off. Oh he wants it that way does he?  
________  
He's on the move. Dammit! Barnes gets up and stays like a shadow. There was a family not too far from here. He stops short. Breathless. He needed to move. Now!  
________  
"Well well. Lookie here. Got yourself a pretty little lady." He cackles as he grips the chin of the eldest daughter. She doesn't flinch. Her siblings on the other hand...

"Boy you better get back over there. I have enough to go around." Her blood runs cold. The mother whimpers. Tries to keep the fear down. Knows his type. They feed on it. "Let's get a better look at you." 

She jumps back only a little.

"That's enough!" They all jump to the sound of that voice. "We both know it's me that you want."

"Who says I can't have a little fun before..."

"Oh come on. We both know what mind of fun you're looking for." Bucky looks at him and gives the most sardonic smile. Head lowers a little. Blues eyes shining. Yep. That's all it took. He's grabbed by the sore shoulder and is pushed backwards. 

"I'll be back for all you later." 

Bucky shudders. Leaving Steve's gun in the clear like that. Making tracks along the way. Shit was about to get real...  
_________

Steve sees red when he wakes. What the actual fuck just happened? He remembers going down on Bucky, and then... Bucky! 

He gets up. Guns are gone. Shit! His head hurts. Doesn't matter. Drags himself out the door, sees the boot prints. Follows them. Gets to the barn and sees one of the guns. Checks the chamber, bullet missing. Rushes to see a distressed woman calling to him. "Yes?" He asks, breathless. 

"There was a mean looking man. Different colored eyes. Threatened my babies." She sobs. Her daughter comes over.

"Some man comes in, they look alike some. Uh, plaid, boots, um, blue eyes." She remembers how kind they were to her. "He uh grabs his attention and they leave."

"He threatened to come back." 

"Do you have any weapons?"

"I have a key to Daddy's hunting cabinet." 

"Don't be afraid to use it."

"I won't."

"I will send help your way." 

He's running now. Bucky!   
________   
His shoulder burns now. A gun pressed to his temple. "Come now. How good would I be to you dead?"

"You'd be surprised." The reply makes his heart stutter. Sardonic laughter in his ear. "You always was purty." Bucky rolls his eyes. Feeling the sting. The eye of the storm was nearly over. "So.. What are you doing here? Being a whore like your ma?"

Bucky stiffened all over. His half brother's grip faltered. "You have her eyes, her mouth." He grins. "What I wouldn't do with that mouth..." Grabs his crotch. "Even her nose. Look at those hands." He slurs. Scotch on his breath. "Yeah, those fingers..."

Stop right there!" Bucky's eyes widened. He had hoped to make it past town, play coy and wrestle the gun away. But this, this was bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella hungry. Thanks for reading my mess. I will add more later.


	9. Get Bucky back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's pissed

Steve pauses. Bucky's eyes are red rimmed. He shakes his head. No, he pleads with his eyes. Don't do this. "Oh so you're his fuck toy?" He asks. The gun cocks. Aimed for his head. "Yeah. Must of been good if you're willing to fucking die for it." He makes a grab for Bucky who hisses. "The hired cock sucker." Draws the edge of the gun across his face. Wind picks up. "Such a pretty one." He slurps. 

"Hands off."

"Or what?"

"Or I do Bucky a favor and kill you."

"Ha! You don't have the balls." Bucky elbowed him in the jaw. Tried to get Steve to calm down. Watched his eyes change as he put a bullet through him. Bucky jerked at the sound. Didn't dare to look. Once they found him, none of them would be safe. His half brother was the least of Buck's issues in his past. The guys he ran with, totally different story. 

"You started a war."

"No, he did. I just answered."

"You don't understand." He pleads. 

"Let's get you home Buck." He says nothing more. Walks away, waiting. Bucky looks back. Wishes he didn't.

"Steve..."

"Home." He stresses the word. 

"And then what?"

"For fuck sake. It's going to pour down any minute..." It starts. "We have a lot to talk about and I'm tired, not to mention pissed. We will talk about this in the morning Buck. Now get your ass moving!" He grabs the horse and climbs on. Waits for him. Bucky gets on behind him. Steve clicks his tongue and nudges the horse with his hips. They go as fast as they can while being safe. 

Steve's spine is stiff when he walks up to his front porch. Bangs the door open. It's still pouring. Bucky just stands there, trembling uncontrollably. Flashbacks on the fringes. "Steve!" He calls out, forlorn. Sobs now raking his frame. The floodgates open, finding his mom dead all those years ago. Steve comes out and stops dead.

"Shit, Buck, shit." He pulled him close and lead him in the house.

"She's gone Stevie, she's gone!" Steve knows he's locked in a memory. 

"I'm here. I'm here buddy." He cradled him close. Held him as he sobbed his heart out, his own aching. He bit his lip, trying not to cry. Held him until it subsided. "Come on baby. Let's get you out of those clothes. And into some dry ones, if you want." He grabs for a towel. "I'm going to get a bath ready." Waits as the water heats up and adds it to the tub and then adds cool water. He had it ready for his own bath. "Can I?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" 

"Coming for me. Believing in me. For everything."

"Sure thing Buck." He smiles sadly. "When you are ready we will talk about her. The good will come with the bad." He murmurs. He helps him out of the wet clothes. "I'm here for you Buck. Just know that. And in the morning we will talk things through." The horses cries out after a monsterous clap of thunder. "Hold on." He reins in the horse outside and pulls him the shoddy barn, and calms the beast. "Shh. It's okay." The horse snorts but does better. He stays a few moments longer. When he's back inside Bucky is in the water. 

"I'm not going to break." Bucky assures him. Nuzzles into Steve when he hugs him close. 

He's fine with sharing the bed. It's full size and comfortable enough. Steve pauses. Bucky takes his arm letting him know it was okay to hold him. Steve spoons behind him.


	10. Bucky's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Bucky's past comes to light.

Bucky's Past

Bucky wakes up slowly. The dawn peaking thru the cheery curtains. He nuzzles into the pillow. Still weary. And thirsty. Looks around the room. Spies his clothes draped over a chair to dry. Shoes near the door. Recalled Steve banging it open last night. The memories press close. Steve's warmth seeped into him at that moment. He turned to face him. Dark lashes fanned out, long and thick. Mouth slightly open, he looked youthful in his sleep. Not like the man who... Bucky shoved down the idea gingerly rolled out of bed. Dressed and then went out to use the out house. 

Steve was awake when he walked back in. "I could use some water. Some to wash my hands, and I'm kind of thirsty." He smiles.

"You're really here." He breathes.

"Uh, yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No. Just what you need to know."

Steve got up, stark naked. Palmed his face and yawned. Pulled on clothing and got the coffee ready and fetched water. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Bucky nods, guilty. Washes his hands. Spies ingredients needed to make biscuits. Sets about his chore. Looks for a bowl, a spoon... Soon he had his hands kneading dough. He remembers watching his ma do this and then helped cook for his uncle. Steve was right, the good does come with the bad. 

The door slams shut. "Should really get that fixed." Steve tells himself. Looks up to see Bucky making breakfast. The sight warmed his heart and gave him hope. "Looks good!" 

"Yeah?" Barnes grins. Taking discs of dough and reading them in the pan. "Make myself useful."

"Bucky..."

"Please, Steve."

"Okay." He spreads his palms. He'd let it go. For now. Breakfast, then the nitty gritty could begin. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can." He smirks. Steve waits until he's bent over by the stove. "Rogers!" He hisses. Turns to say something snarky, only to have it die on his lips. 

"I thought I lost you Buck. I thought I fucking lost you!" Steve was in need of assurance this time. Bucky tried to sooth. "Don't you fucking get it? You're the best thing that's happened to me. And then there you were, a gun to your head." Tears slid down his cheeks. "A little taste of heaven only to have it ripped away. You're the reason I got up in the morning. I can't lose you."  
Bucky stood still floored. Eyes searching, finding honesty. Licked his lips. "I'm right here Steve. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you fucking dare!" He pulls him away from the stove, mindful of the heat. Cups his jaw, buries himself in his shoulder. "Don't you dare do that to me again!" He gasps. Steve, the towering sheriff, is now a trembling mess. Bucky palms his sides, then his back. Groans softly as Steve's soft mouth covered his own. Tongues twisted and curled. "You're mine Buck." He growled. Bucky locked in place... A hideous memory clawing its way back. Pushed him away. "What? What's wrong?" He asks.

"Don't say it like that okay."

"What?" Confusion gave way to horror. "I'm sorry, Buck." He shook his head. "Let's eat and get the day underway." Bucky nods in agreement.  
_______  
Steve bit into the biscuit and closed his eyes. They were really good. Drank some hot coffee. Watched Barnes fidget some. "Tell it to me and then we will figure out what to tell the others, no?"

Bucky started from his childhood, that's when it started. Being his mom's only child. Rough and tumble. His uncle helped ends meet when need be. Not much sickness. A few droughts and his mom always made sure he had food in his stomach even if it meant going to bed hungry. His eyes changed. Grew tiny and distant. Like the sky clouding over. His pa wanted to come back into their life. Well hers. That's when it got ugly. Sparing him the details he just flatly stated he found his mom murdered. Went to live with his uncle. He died a few years later. That's when he tried honest work. And for a while he did, until his older half brother made trouble for him. 

Fast forward to when he shot and killed people. Bucky took the fall out. But it's what was between the lines. Selling him off to the highest bidder due to his looks. A sex slave. Prostituted him out. One had helped him, somewhat teaching him how to shoot. That's how he became the gun hand and not just a whore.

Steve was seeing red but held on. His face a mask. 

"I hate to ask but could you stay here for me. They could be in town and probably know you're here. But lay low. The shed needs work. I'll get some supplies. Need anything?" He asks, suddenly nervous. Bucky gets up out of his chair and nudges into Steve's lap.

"You to make it back safe to me. Got that Sheriff Rogers?" He asks. Blue eyes hooded, lips red and wet. "Cause I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. Just try to get rid of me!" He smirked. Steve gulped. But nod.

"Peggy will be stopping by. So just ignore her nosy and bossy attempts to get info out of you."

"Yes sir." He slurs. Palms Steve's face in his hands and kisses him, deeply. Purrs as warmth floods him. He felt safe here. Protected. "I will let you get to work." He pushes himself off and goes to busy himself with cleaning up the kitchen. That's just how Steve left him.


	11. Past Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy stops in to welcome Barnes into the 'family' Talks about her past with Steve. Not knowing Barnes has one with Nat.

Steve sits down and sighs. Memories from last night come pouring in. Waking up to find Bucky gone. Seeing that poor mother cry and the daughter stand up for them both. The prints that lead to the bullet and then... Finding that filthy bastard man handle him like that. Steve tried to find true guilt. But he would have hurt Barnes, hurt that family worse. Hell, the whole town would have suffered. 

Sam and Clint walk in. Eyes wary and hard. Rogers knows... "They're in town aren't they? They left their mark."

Clint balled his fist. He had stopped by to check on Natasha, only to see a black eye. Hurt eyes and defiance. He seen red... "In more ways than one." Hated seeing his spit fire red head like that. He loved her more than anyone. Or anything. 

Wilson looked away. His own anger had scared him. "The family is doing alright for now. Said they would keep in touch." Silence.

"That's good. Been through enough." They lost a newborn last fall. Crops were dying. Work scarce. But they toughed it out. Just like they always did. 

"Barnes? He doing alright?" Wilson asks.

"Better than I would be doing if I were in his position." Looking past them as he speaks. "Tells me that these guys are bad news. Drug him down with 'em. Or at least tried to. I don't know what they are out for, but watch your backs." Bucky hadn't told him that part yet. It couldn't be good. If it put fear into that man's eyes. Who could hold his own.

"So what's the plan, sheriff?" They ask. 

He tells them to spread the news, pronto. Needed people to be their eyes and ears. Just continue doing your job. Don't give   
into the fear, even if it sneaks up on you...  
________  
Peggy finds Bucky fixing the unruly door. "Hello there handsome." He starts. A nail between lips. Turns to see a woman. Brown hair pinned just so. Velvet lips painted red. A humble gown. Not too frilly or over the top.

He nods in response. "Steve said I could find you here. See that you are currently fixing that blasted door." Comes closer to sit on the porch, out from under the sun. Sighs out loud. Turns her head to watch him work. Muscles bunch underneath the shirt. 

Concentration etched on his face. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Bucky removes the nail. "As long as you all will have me." Answers honestly. 

"Then plan on staying on a while. You good with furniture?"

"Yeah. I grew up on the poor side. My uncle taught me how to fix things."

"Good, cause my table needs fixing. I'd hate to scrap it due to one bad leg."

"I'll take a look at it and see if it will take a whole new one, no problem. Just need wood and some tools."

Peggy hums in response. Watches him hammer the nail into wood. The frame seems sturdier. Would you look at that? "Need anything?"

"Yeah, a new hinge."

"Come on, I'll walk you to the supply store. I'll buy, Steve will pay me back." Bucky turns to smile. It was genuine. They walk arm in arm. Peggy tells him of her relationship with Steve. "We were young when we met. I'm a little older. He was just turning eighteen. Sprouts just like that." A snap of fingers. Shakes her head. "Fills out. He was a sickly thing, or so the town tells me. And I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of the old town I was in. I was expected to be in the kitchen. I don't mind, but that's not how I want to spend my days. Cooking for people who have bad attitudes." Bucky listens intently. "Or worse..." She spreads her hands. Barnes eyes darken. She pats his arm. "But here I am. Working shifts at the jail. Doing this and that. Me and Steve did have a physical relationship on and off. It was awkward at first." Laughs at the memory. "But it turned out nice. We decided to be friends. I haven't looked at a man since then." Voice lowers to a whisper. "Not until Sam anyway." Brown eyes light up.

"Hmm. I can see why." He playfully nudges her, gets another laugh. "You are a beautiful woman. Rare indeed. Inside and out. Fire..."

"Just wait until you meet Natasha." Red hair flashes into his memory.

"Look forward to it." He keeps his tone level. They walk into the store. He gets the supplies. Nods his head to the shop owner. "You will be seeing a lot of me." He promises. Turns and walks into Nat. "Hey, sorry." He starts. Then green eyes meet his. One blackened. He grips said supplies and gulps past the lump in his throat. "Nat." His heart aches.

"Barnes."

"Don't be like that, Nat. Please, not with me."

"Fine." She sighs. Looks around. "Fine. See you around then." She curtly adds and sways past him. He understood, really he did. But it stung all the same...  
_________________  
He takes out the screws and tosses the bent hinge. Lines up the new one and frames it. Near perfect. Eyes squint. Rogers stops up short. The sight before him makes his throat tighten. Barnes taking his time and turns his wrist to get the screw back in. When he's done, Bucky stands back to study his work. Opens the door. It squeaks, but not nearly as bad. It would do for now.

"Hey." Steve speaks.

"Hey. Peggy stopped by."

"Yeah, she told me. Nice job by the way."

"Thanks. I'm just about ready to clean up and fry up some chicken." Word got out just how handy he was. An elderly woman paid him with chicken if he'd fix up some things in her humble home. He agreed, would of done it for free, but food's food. Steve watches him wipe away sweat and dust. Then take out flour and spices. A skillet and grease. Barnes moves with purpose and style. Steve's hungry. But not just for chicken, but for the man moving around in his kitchen. Bucky catches him looking and smiles. Steve smiles back. Enjoying the view. They ate, it was amazing Rogers thinks to himself, tells Barnes. It gets a hearty laugh. Steve has plans on thanking him...


	12. Tales in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky enjoy the pleasures of being together...

Tales of the Night

There were sounds of crickets and frogs. A pond in the back of Steve's property. Bucky loves the sound. Loves the feel of Steve spooning up behind him. The feel of his stubble, now longer, along his neck, shoulder. Rogers cleaned up after dinner. Shirt sleeves rolled up, suds along his wrist. Jeans hugging muscles and firm buttocks. Boots scuffed up. Shirt lined with sweat. Hair dampened with it. Took a quick bath. Opting for cool water instead of heating up some for the big tub. Asked if Bucky wanted to take a bath, he said no. He was good. 

Steve was semi hard behind him. It was pressing up against him. Hand curled up on his side. Arm along his flank. A whisper of breath... Damn it. Did he have any idea what he was doing to him? A murmur of sound in his sleep. Slight shift of springs in the mattress. Barnes wanted nothing more than to make love to the man lying beside him. To please him. Hear his breathy sounds of pleasure. His own erection pressed to the fly of his jeans. Was used to sleeping in them. Declined a softer set of material. He moved his arm and folded underneath his cheek. 

Steve wakes up at the movement. Kisses Barnes' neck. Felt his shiver. "You awake, babe?"

"Yeah. Can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Been thinking about you."

"What about me?" Bucky turns to face Steve. Cups his cheek in his hand.

"This." He breathes. Then kisses him. Rogers moans out loud. Opens his mouth so Barnes could slick his tongue inside. Belly heats up. 

"Mmm." He pulls back. "I've been thinking about it too. Since I seen you cook up our dinner." He admits. Then laughs softly as the lips return to his. "God Buck." He whimpers. Felt his mouth trail to his jaw, which was moving as he spoke. "Feels so good to have you in my bed. To see you when I get home, awaken beside you. Ah, feels so nice!"

"Mm hmm." Bucky agrees. Hands going down to his pecs. Thumbing the quickly hardening nipples. Moans fill the night air. 

"Mmm." He hums. Moves his lips along his throat. 

"Speed it up." Steve pleads.

"Huh uh." Bucky replies. Feels Rogers' hands card in his hair.

"Really, Barnes?" He asks, desperate. 

"Really Rogers." Hand sneaks up his night shirt. 

"So hard right now. Can't think."

"Don't want you think. Only to feel." Peels the pants down his hips to free his now leaking erection. Licks it. 

"That won't be a problem." He hisses. "Fuck!" He jerks up. Bucky keeps it up. Until Steve is sweating, panting. "I want to hold on, want to be inside you...please." 

"Okay." He laves at his thigh. Steve reaches for him. 

"Straddle my upper chest." Bucky climbs him. Rogers licks his lips. Pulls at his hips. "Come closer." he urges. 

"Where are you going with this."

"No questioning." He smiles up at him. Moves his head forward. Bucky teases him. The tip just mere centimeters from Steve's lips. Hands grab his hip and ass. Closed his eyes and moaned as Steve moves along his head. Taking him in. 

"Ah. That's nice." Rogers urges him to move his hips, he follows. And begins to thrust into his mouth. Back and forth at a slow pace. Steve moves his head back and forth. Moonlight cascades around him. Causing his skin to glow. Blue eyes focusing on the man below him. He keeps going a little while longer before he spills his semen inside his lover's mouth. "Steve! Ah, Steve."  
Rogers moans and swallows. "I want you to ride me." Barnes opens himself up a little at a time. Then slicks Steve's erection. Then lowers himself onto it. Groans out loud as the breach burns slightly. "Fuck!"

"You always talk like that sheriff?" He asks. At least when he can find his voice. He asks again and moves around some. Steve shivers.

"No. Just around you... Fuck! Barnes... Stop being such a tease."

"I've been called many things, but tease is not one of them." He leans over and grabs Steve's legs and has him bend his knees.  
So their torsos can touch. And then moves up and down. But Rogers wasn't having any of that. His hips snap up until he gets the rhythm down. Sees stars as his orgasm gets close. "Bucky!" He moans as he cums deep inside him. Slumps back down after. Watches as Barnes as cleans them both up. Nuzzles into him when Bucky lays back down. Kisses him deeply. They kiss on and off that night. In each other's arms. Then smile as the dawn greets them...


	13. Trouble on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence and obscene language at the start of this chapter.  
> It explains how Natasha got her black eye. I can't say how much I will have in future chapters but I will let you know at the start.  
> Sorry these are so short. It's what's working for me at the moment.

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you, I swear!" The breath is sour, full of moonshine. Natasha is afraid. Not of him, but what she could do to him. Anger was an ugly thing. And it snaked around her. The guys were on the outskirts of town. Came to them... Abusing the girls. Her girls. The ones she was supposed to take care of. Green eyes lit up an eery shade of emerald. Full lips in a pout. She wouldn't step out of line. She had to know what they had in store for Barnes, for the town.

"You are a pretty one, aren't you. Full of fire. Bet you are a wild one in the sack, no?" A gun shifts her hair from her face. "But I don't want ya. Got nice tits, no?" He laughs, it sounds as obscene as his words. "I want a dick though. Don't got one of those, do you?" He asks, hopeful.

Natasha mutters in a foreign language. Rolls her eyes. "Hardly."

"Too bad." He punches her in the eye. It stings. When Clint sees this he's going to go crazy. He spits in her face and then leaves her there. Her breath heaving in and out. She's shaking with rage. Swearing that another human being would ever land another hand on her...  
___________  
Peggy has tears in her eyes. As Natasha relays the story, void of emotion. Like it happened to someone else. It kept her sanity. Sort of. 

She is grabbed in a hug. The human touch, breaks her. She cries quietly. Tears streaking down her face. Dripping off her chin. 

"Don't tell Clint, please. He'll kill him."

"I will try my best." That was all she could promise. She was cooking for Sam that night. Would try her best not to say anything. But if it meant impeding the investigation she may hedge. For her friend, and for the safety of others.

"That's all I need to hear." She hangs onto her friend.   
____________  
Clint is damn near shit faced. And it wasn't even five in the afternoon. He keeps seeing that bruise. That mark on perfect porcelain skin. Gave a belch. Sam waved a hand in his face. "Man, how much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough, Wilson, not nearly enough."

"Clint." He pats his fellow worker and pal on his back. "Take it easy on that, no?" 

"Where you off to?"

"Got me a date with the lovely Miss Carter." Clint holds up this glass.

"Don't fuck it up."

"Don't plan on it."

Clint bows his head after his friend leaves. Feeling even more down than before.  
___________  
Wilson never thought it would end up like this. Balls deep in Peggy. But alas, that's where he was, on the couch. She moans out loud and claws at his back and ass. He starts to move. Buries his face in her hair, which is now taken down from the pins. There wasn't much conversation. Other than orders during sex. Peggy was demanding and Sam loved every second of it. Skirt bunched up around her waist. And those garters. He moaned louder at the sight.

He's moving faster now, as her cries of pleasure grow closer together. And then...fireworks. They eventually get around to eating. And another bout of love making.  
___________  
Clint stumbles into his rented room. Stops short at the familiar scent. "Shit faced again, I see." A husky voice calls from the side. He turns. 

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, Barton. You can't get away with that with me and you know it." He shrugs. Takes off his vest. "How many drinks?"

"What's it matter, Natasha?" She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Exactly."

"Clint..."

"Don't. Just don't Nat. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you let him live. Better yet, did noting to retaliate."

"Need the information." Was all she said. He moves past her to open the window. It was stuffy. The room didn't feel lived in. It felt cold. Empty. Like him. "I know what I'm doing Clint."

"Oh, so am I." He raises his brow and gets a shrug. Strips to his underwear. Takes the pitcher of water and pours some of it into the bowl. Cloth to wipe away the daily dust and sweat. 

"I'm staying."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, because you are doing such a good job of that right now."

Clint sobered up some since finding her in the room. Pulls the blanket down and settles in for the night. Natasha removes the dress and keeps on her slip and undershirt. Crawls in next to him. "Get some sleep."

"You too, Nat." He turns away from her and it hurts. But she understands.  
____________  
Steve's neck starts to prickle. Trouble was on it's way...


	14. Mister Handy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I adore Bucky in this series. He isn't quite black and white as I had planned. Though when it comes to Steve I'm not sure that will be the case.

Handy man

The woman was a real pleasure to be around. Brought him some tea and something to snack on as he nailed down loose floor boards. Made a patch on the roof and took out the rotted wood. Replaced it with new. "You are such a nice young man." She says as he finishes up.

"Thank you ma'am." He nods his head. Drinks deeply. "I will be back soon to repair the rest of it. But this should do for now." Planned on making her a new rocking chair. A small one for the porch. 

"My son would have liked you." She says. Lost in thought. Bucky spies the picture on the dresser. It was painted, but looked real. 

"I'm sure I would of liked him right back." He thanks her for the tea, pats her shoulder and tells her that he needs to get going.   
"Got a fence to patch up so the cattle won't go wandering off." 

Soft clouds float along the sky. It was bright outside. Sets his hat on his head and mounts his horse. It belonged to Steve but said he could ride anytime. The horse was a gentle bay mare. Walking with an easy gait. The fence looked more down trodden than expected. Barbed wire cut in several places. Posts knocked over. Leaning on their sides. Cows munched on grass nearby. They looked him over, thought him no threat and carried on. He mentally lists what's needed and heads back to town. Buys tools, leather gloves and manages to find some wooden posts. They were used but would do for now. A couple were replacing theirs. Waves at the people and they wave back. One woman looks at him side eyed. Barnes just keeps moving along. Sam agrees to help with the posts. Clint mutters about a hangover and stays behind with Steve. 

"Man, what the hell?" Wilson mutters.

"What?"

"This wasn't that bad last week." He nods to the fence.

"Think someone could be messing with him." The man was young. It was given to him via a will.

"Could be." Sam gets the posts from the cart. They work in unison. It took a while but they made patches. "Now that's better."  
They made idle chit chat for several moments. Knocking on the door of the aged cabin. A young man answers. He couldn't be over twenty five. He thanks them for helping them out. And says he would pay them back for the supplies. And says he would ask if anyone needed any kind of help. They offer their thanks and make their way back to town.

"Nearly forgot. Need to stop by Peggy's and get a look at her table."

"Oh?" Sam sounded nervous.

"Yeah, says a leg needs replacing. Should get to that." He stops by and hears her call him in. "I will get that done in no time."

"Thank you." She seems different that day. Glowing. But it was none of his business. But tells her she looks nice. She smiles slyly.

"The town speaks highly of you. Didn't take long."

"Oh?" He grins. He knew his place. A sharp shooter was his specialty. He was good with his hands. Working for others would gain their trust, their respect. So when the time came, they would be on his side. At least he was hoping for that.

"Yeah. Can't stop talking about you."

"All good, I hope."

"Yup." She assures him. 

Bucky sighs. Rolls his shoulders. "I should be heading back home." He didn't catch his words, but she did. Home. "Need to take a quick bath and get ready for supper." He grabs her for a quick hug. Kisses her cheek. "See you later."

"Sure thing..."  
______________  
Bucky was in the water when Steve walks in. His knees were up and were slightly separated. Hair damp. Skin all bronzed, bare and gleaming with beads of water. Eyes closed. Rogers sighs and tries to be quiet. Barnes is well aware that he's there.

"Hey sheriff." He states. Lazily moving out of the water, towel wrapped around him now.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Tough but good. Sam said that the fence wasn't nearly that damaged last they checked. But it's good now. Agreed to help fix Peggy's table and to go back to the lovely lady's home and finish up there as well." He was drying himself off. "Back and shoulders hurt some. But other than that I'm good." Steve puts on beans and Bucky makes the biscuits. "Didn't realize I was that hungry." He says when he's finished. Rubs his stomach. "Mmm. That was good."

"I will clean up." Steve watches Bucky nod off and smiles to himself. When he's done he gently kneads the muscles. Bucky jerks awake. "Sorry babe. Just relax."

"I think I'm going to head to bed. Keep those hands ready." Bucky goes to relieve himself and washes his hands when he's finished. Steve gets him to lay down with nothing on. Covers his from the waist down with a sheet. Puts something on his back. It's tingly but it's nice. Bucky moans as the knots loosen up. "I could get used to this." He mutters softly.

"Good. God, your back is simply gorgeous Bucky."

"If you say so." There were scars along his flanks. From near misses as he was being shot at. From being whipped. Steve gently kisses some of them. Earns a soft whimper. "That's nice, Steve." 

"Only the best for my guy."

"Am I?"

"Are you what?" Steve concentrates on his job.

"Your guy. Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Rogers replies gently. Bucky smiles. Gasps as fingers dig into his ass, to ease and then to his thighs, calves, feet.

"Oh damn Steve." Fingers rub biceps and triceps. Is told to turn over. His chest and stomach is given the same treatment. His cock twitches. When Steve gets to that his breath hitches. Taken into his fist, a little rough but sweet. He bows. "Steve!" The orgasm is intense, white hot semen spills along rigid muscles in his stomach. "Fuck! Steve!" He whines. Barely moves as Steve cleans him up. He's all ready fast asleep as his lover joins him in bed. Rogers moves his hair from his forehead. Kisses him soundly. He was semi erect but was fine with it. He watched him sleep before he slowly dozed himself.


	15. Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person from Bucky's past shows up
> 
> I didn't go into detail about the cattle, just enough. I am trying to move the plot along, besides, you know... the smut and all. I don't do the dirty talking thing well, do I?
> 
> Please excuse the mistakes. I wrote this on a whim.

Bucky feels his spine stiffen as he hears a familiar voice. "Miss me Barnes?"

"Well hello Clay." He returns. This was the man who taught him how to shoot. And was somewhat more gentle to him when it came to sex. But he was nowhere near the man that sheriff Steve Rogers was. Then again, no man was. "How have you been?"

Clay huffs. Looks around. The store was for handymen. He stood slightly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up things. Odd jobs here and there." 

"You... what kind of odd jobs?"

"This and that." Shrugs his shoulders. The massage he received last night helps keep him from tightening up too much.

"Oh, thought you would be out doing other things..."

"So far there has been no need. And the sheriff tells me that these people could use the help. I am what I am. My job as a sharp shooter is far from over Clay."

The man merely shrugs. Light brown hair now mixed with gray. Assessing hazel eyes. He came hoping to have Barnes come back with him. He had worried over him. It was down right shocking to see him so... Happy. Content, really. The silver in the blue shining in his eyes. Lips curling into a smile as he greets the townsfolk. Hand shakes. Invites to dinner, dances. Clay felt his heart drop just so. But was going to try all the same. "Well I will be around. Hope to see you again soon."

"Oh?" He asks, slightly confused.

"Yep." Clay tips his head and grins. Barnes sighs. But couldn't be a total jackass.

"Sure hope so. Enjoy your stay."  
______________  
There was a knock on the door. Steve yells "enter"

A distinguished man enters. "Sheriff?"

"Yeah."

"I am afraid I have some unsettling news."

"What is it?"

"I think it better if I show you..."  
_______________  
There were some mutilated cattle a few miles south of town. Steve covered his mouth. It was recent, and with the weather, the smell was ripe. He'd never seen anything like it. He continues to breathe behind his mouth. "This wasn't work of animals."

"Most certainly not." The man agrees. 

Could this have been a message of some kind? He lived in this area his whole life. And this didn't happen. "Owner of the cattle?" Steve asks.

"I do not know."

"Thank you. I will get on it." He tracks the owners down. "You missing some cattle?"

"Yes. I asked someone to send the word out." The man was middle aged. Gray hair and eyes. Large build. "It's not like them to wonder off like that."

"I'm afraid to inform you that we found them... Dead sir."

"I've never had any problems before."

"I was thinking the same thing. But rest assured we will continue to look into his. If there is anything else, please let us know."  
______________  
Steve told Clint and Sam of his findings. They weren't aware of anything that would help the investigation. 

He arrived home before Bucky. He sat for a while but then started up supper. Some rice and veggies. Was relieved when he seen the man walk into his house. "I will need to wash up, sorry I'm late." Barnes starts and then joins him. Eats with relish. "How was your day?"

"Could of been better. Yours?"

"Not too bad. What's bothering you?"

Steve told him, still bothered by it. Barnes felt his gut clench. Something eerily familiar about it. Tickled his memory but never came to fruition. 

"Clay has stopped by in town. For a while it seems."

"Clay?"

"The man who taught me to shoot. He stops in every so often. Was shocked to see me do so well."

"What's he doing here this time?"

"Don't know this time."

Barnes works on Rogers this time. Digging into tense muscles. "Shut off your brain, sheriff."

"I can't baby. Wish I could." Groans a his lap is now full. Full of luscious male. His lips are crushed against Bucky's. Steve groans. Where the past times they were intimate, it was slow gentle. Not this time. It was a rush. Rogers felt his hips arch up. "Fuck me Bucky!"

"Oh I am going to." He promised. "Nice and rough." Steve whimpered. "But loving." Nips at his jaw. "I think I will fuck you right here. And you are going to be a good little sheriff and take it. Won't you?" When he gets no response. "Won't you?"

"Yes. Oh yes." He hisses. Mouth returns to his. Tongues twist around one another. His dick hardens in a hurry, sac swells. Bucky faces him now, rubbing his own throbbing cock against him. Gets another whimper. They stay that way. Until Steve pulls back and begs. Begs to be taken, to be fucked. Barnes laughs. He gets up to get the Vaseline. Rogers misses the heat. Bucky comes back into view. Stripping himself of the clothes. Smiles. Then props a foot onto a chair, and begins to ready himself. Steve can only watch. His lover had his hand behind him, watches the arm move. Muscles bunch and flex. "Bucky!" Jumps when his cock is now coated. Bucky lowers himself and feels himself being stretched. "Fuck, you are always so tight." Lets himself be ridden hard. His cock is the only part of him bared. Clothes still on. Hips are now being held onto. Ass cheeks spread. "Fuck, I'm so close."

"Gonna let me fuck you in return?"

"Yeah! Oh fuck, Bucky, I'm gonna cum." He jerks. The thought of being filled with Barnes' cock was enough for him. "Oh, ah." Cum spurts deep into his lover.

"Mmm, so hot. I love it when you cum inside me. Too eager to pull out, ain't ya?" Steve blinks. "Got any rope?"

As soon as Steve comes to his sense he point out where he keeps it. Eyes widen when he gets where this is going. He is pressed over the table. His pants lower down his legs, to his ankles. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... Please?" He asks. Wriggles sligtly.

"As you wish." He coats his fingers and opens his cheeks. The sight before him is amazing. Plays with his hole a little. Feels it twitch and heat up. Presses a finger slowly inside. Rogers hisses. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He nods. 

"Good." He slowly pushes it past the knuckle. When Steve is used to it, he presses back and forth. 

"Ah, Bucky. That's good." He is choked up. Another finger. Steve sobs by the time the third finger joins the other two. 

"How's that, sheriff?"

"Oh fuck!"

"Mmm, yeah." Bucky coats himself and aims his head at the entrance. "You ready."

"Yes, please hurry!" Steve cries out as he's being entered. Bucky takes his time, going slowly. Until Steve is asking for more. Bucky stopped once he was flush with Steve's ass. Palms his back in order to soothe. And to inflame at the same time. "Fuck me Barnes!"

"So damned impatient." He slaps Steve's ass. "We will get to that." Steve arched at the sting. "Too much?" A roll of the hips was his answer. "Good sheriff." Bucky watches his cock disappear over and over again. 

"Thought I hear you say you like it rough. Why don't you prove it?"

Barnes groans then he is snapping his hips at a faster rate. The sound loud in the otherwise quiet house. Bucky groans out loud and holds his hip. Over and over again he pounds into him. "Ah, Bucky. So good when you lose control. Harder, give it to me harder!" He's hard again. But can't do anything about it. Barnes hits his prostate. "Oh fucking hell!" Harder. More desperate.

"Steve! I am going to cum. Ah, so close. Your ass feels so fucking good. It's like it's made for a pounding by my cock. Fuck it Steve. Gonna let me give you my cum..."

"Yeah. Give it to me Bucky. Nice and deep. Fuck my ass..." His prostate is hit again. He shouts as his seed spurts onto the floor.

"Mmm. Steve." Bucky slams into him once more and holds him close as he spills his thick cum deep inside his lover's body. Suddenly the day was a haze. They forgot about it as they took solace in each other's bodies. They clean up. Steve has the grace to blush. Barnes loves it about him. Gives him a loud kiss. Gets shoved away. 

"Stop that." He tries to get serious. 

"Okay." He laughs. "Love you." Suddenly he stills. It was out before he thought about it. Steve looks at him.

"Love you too Buck." And just like the that Barnes suddenly relaxes. Tears form in his eyes. He's being held in strong arms. "It's all right Bucky."

"I haven't said those words to anyone for years Steve. Not since I lost my Ma and uncle."

"It's all right baby. I'm here."


	16. Hell's Rein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get nasty  
> Expect some violence. Where is all this angst coming from?  
> The plot thickens ;o

It was late at night. Everyone had gone to bed. No one was expecting this to happen. And it was upon them all at once. A posse on horse back racing through. A shop window broken, a bottle with a rag soaked in kerosene thrown inside. It lit up in no time. There were screams coming from women who were woken by the sounds. They hurried out from the upstairs. Desperate to get away from the flames licking its way up the walls to their floorboards. 

Clint jerked away. Natasha was on her side of the bed. They looked at one another and moved into action almost in unison. He looks out the window. "Shit, Nat. It's bad."

"It's about to get worse." She says, knowingly. 

The horses went crazy at the sight of the flames. Their riders only laugh at the commotion that they have caused. It was like a game to them. People huddle together. Clint races to the victims, to calm them down. They managed to jumped, uninjured out the window. He has Nat go tell Peggy and Sam. He barely dodges bullets that ricochet past him. Into other windows. He didn't have his gun. He was in trouble. Races to get Steve.

"Steve? Steve!"

"It's not time to get up yet." He turns his head the other way. Trying to shut out the voice in his ear.

"Steve, there's smoke coming from town." Rogers bolts awake. 

"What?"

Barnes is already dressed, equipped with a gun. Has Steve's ready for him. "Shit, Steve. This is just the beginning."

"Beginning of what Buck?"

"Hell."  
__________  
Wilson brings pails of water, even though it's useless against the fire. But tries to keep it from spreading to neighboring buildings. The men now circle him. Taunting him. "Whatcha gonna do?" They ask. They are high and drunk. Most likely mad as well. "Seems you're out numbered." They laugh. One hauls off and punches him. Sam is left reeling. Clint feels his gut clench. Feels a knife handle being pressed into his hand. Is given a nod. Natalia shows her true form and throws one. It lands in the kidney region. The man yells. Pulls it out and stares at his own blood. It stings like the devil. Turns his head but does not find the culprit. It angers him...  
___________  
They ride on the same mount. The bay eating up ground. Steve shuffles his way into the fray when he arrives on scene. Bucky tries to find the best vantage point. 

"Well, if it isn't the little sheriff. The bastard who shot and killed one of our own. Didn't think you had it in you." He leers down at him. "It's that Bucky, isn't it?" Sees the fire in his eyes. "Oh yeah. He likes it rough, doesn't he? Begs for it. The rougher you get the more he wants it. Can never get enough." Grins. "You know that already? The boy's a whore, just like his ma!" A shot rang out. The man crumpled. The wound blossomed in his head. 

"Come on out you little chicken shit!" A knife in the shoulder. "Who did that?" He spies the red head. "You!" He charges for her. Another shot, another hit. The rest of the men feel their heckles rise. 

"We ain't done with you yet Barnes! There's more of us. And we will be back for you. Drag you back to hell where you belong." He spits on the ground. They turn to leave.

"We'll be ready next time." Rogers assures them. 

"You ain't nothing without your little boy toy sheriff. Don't kid yourself." Barnes gets another shot, but it's not a kill. But the bastard would be nursing that would for a while.   
______________  
The townspeople all huddled together on the outskirts seen everything. They were in too much shock to say anything. Once dawn came along they cleaned up what they could. The mother and daughter were invited to stay at the Inn for free. Their home and shop destroyed. It was their livelihood. It would take weeks if not months to get just some of it back.

Rogers stood in the jail. "We have to be ready for the next time. Bucky tell us something, anything to prepare us."

"Nothing I can say or do will prepare you for them. But have your guns ready. Be on the look out for anything that looks suspicious. That's all I can really say." He is startled when Clay barges in. 

"Buck are you alright?"

"Better than others at the moment." He sighs. Looks away. Feeling embarrassment heat his cheeks.

"I heard about..."

"I'm okay." He gave in. "Didn't do good enough job." Wilson stares him down. He shrugs. "What? I didn't."

"You think it's a good idea to be doing this?"

"Clay, don't do this now. I can't go now. They may or may not follow, but I'll be damned if I'm going to leave a town that I have to come to care about in danger."

He shakes his head. Turns to the sheriff.

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"Excuse me?" Rogers stands up taller.

"This is your crisis. What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Everything in my power to make those bastards pay." And he meant it.


	17. After shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has nightmares and seeks out a new friend for comfort.

There was freshly dug dirt made from making graves. They were buried outside of town. The woman who always made trouble for everyone was behind it again. She was out on the street. Shaking her fist. "This is that Barnes' fault. He brought this with him. How do we know that it wasn't him who did this? That it didn't come from his signal. He'd stab anyone in the back." Steve was about to go out and argue with her. Bucky stopped him.

"It's her right to have an opinion."

"It's not right to have this town in a tizzy after all that has happened Bucky." He stalks outside. "Listen here!" He says in a loud stern voice. "The only ones to blame are the ones who came here and did this to us."

"It's that so called deputy of yours who..."

"Watch what you say."

"Maybe she's right, maybe she isn't. They don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. They always bring people down. Place the blame on someone else. It's their motto." Barnes says. Sees the lady give him a cold calculated look. She looks familiar to him. But could not say from where, or when. "But I'll be damned if I am anyone going to let anyone bring this town to its knees." 

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Barnes just shrugs it off. "You better get back to your job sheriff. You've been doing a lousy job at it." She spat. There were a few whom agreed, but most of them knew him from his childhood. Knew he wouldn't anyone come in and hurt them. He hated bullies. He was pushed around until he grew into his own. 

"Ma'am." He curled his lip when she walked back to her usual spot. Eyes on everyone.  
_____________  
"No body wants you, no body loves you. It's all your fault. You're worthless. Do every body around here a favor and just stop fighting. We won't miss you..."

Bucky gasps, wide awake. He expected the dream. But what he didn't expect was the person behind those words. Steve. He turns his head to see him curled on his side, facing away from him. Bucky gently gets out of bed and puts on his boots. Nightlife greets him once he's outside. It's cool and dark. He doesn't bother with the horse. The walk would help him clear his head. There was a large part of him that blamed himself. And he hated it. He started to fall in love here. Felt himself grow. No longer emotionally stunted. Short, abrasive. He had to be back then. It protected him. They were right in a way. No one really care about him after his uncle died. He had Clay, but he felt more like a possession than anything else. So why did those words cut to the bone? Was it because they were now a lie, or because the man behind him was the one whom he loved most?

He found himself at Sam's window. He knocks softly. Can hear the shuffling coming from the inside. He goes to the front door to wait. Wilson opens the door just a few moments later. "Glad you decided to come here."

"Yeah. You seem like the patient type." Gets a small grin. 

Peggy can hear the conversation, just a whisper of it. Hedging on whether or not to give them complete privacy. 

"I can be." Sam nods.

"Damned nightmares are back. I expected that. What I didn't expect was the person behind it all."

"Care to explain?"

"Being told I'm worthless among many other things." He shrugs. "But it was Steve saying those words. Steve who's usual kind eyes are vacant." He breathes, the hurt snaking around his heart. "It's been so long since I had anyone tell me anythind different. I'm just afraid that he doesn't mean it. That none of you mean it."

"Steve is a pretty stand up guy." Sam explains. Two guys being together wasn't common. It was against the norm. He had heard whisperings of it. Never really seen it first hand. But when he sees the way that Bucky and Steve look at each other... "He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it."

"Maybe." Shrugs.

"It's up to you if you want to believe him. In him. Like he believes in you." Sam rubs at his stubble. "I know I do. Never seen a shot like that. Wow!"

"Yeah. Glad you're okay."

Sam winces. The bruise along his jaw hurts just thinking about it. "Yeah. I seen some stuff, but those guys are..."

"They will be back. It's our job to be ready." They speak for a little while longer. Bucky feeling slightly guilty for leaving Steve there, asleep. Unaware that he left. "Better head back. I can only imagine how mad he will be if he wakes up to see me gone."  
_______________  
Steve does wake up to see him gone. At first he's hurt. Then angry, and confused. Where was he? Was he with Clay. His gut clenched at the thought. Jumps when he hears boots thud against the floor. "Sorry." Bucky says, guilty. "I didn't want to alarm you. I went to go have a chat with Sam." 

"Sam?"

"Yep."

"Not Clay?"

"Now why would I do that?" Barnes asks, slightly shocked. Sees the shrug. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe." Rogers growls.

Bucky blinks. "Uh, hmm." He's at a loss for words. Steve was jealous. That he was going to give affection to someone else. "You have nothing to be jealous over."

"You have a past together."

"Doesn't mean shit Steve. It's not like that between us. Never will be. Friends. At best. Nothing more than that." Groans when Steve is before him, eyes dark, hot and needy. "Steve?" He's caught up in a kiss. Its enough to have him whimper. 

"You are under my skin. In my thoughts, dreams." He punctuates between nibbles. "I don't want there to be anyone else."

"There isn't."

"Good, lets keep it that way then." The remainder of clothes were gone in an instant. Barnes feels Steve's hands grip his ass. They tumble onto the bed. Steve nips Bucky under the jaw, on the lobe of his ear. When his lover is ready he enters him, and lets him know with his body that he's loved. Lusted for. Bucky feels his body rock from the thrusts. He can only hold on for the ride. And what a ride it was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes for a better lookout

Steve decides to have them seek answers outside of their territory. Sam and Peggy volunteer to head east. Natasha and Clint head out north. Bucky says he will take the west side. Steve balks. "Join me when they get back. I'll find a good spot to camp out and then come back for you." 

"You better!" He watches as Bucky mounts the bay. "Watch yourself."

"Always." Rogers feels his gut clench. Turns around when he's no longer in his line of vision. And nearly walks right into Clay.

"Hey, Sheriff, can I have a word?"

He gives a nod and walks over to the bar. Orders a drink for himself and for his guest. "Always drink when you are on duty?"

That gets a sigh. "I'm waiting for word. They just left. Will take a while before they get back if they stick to it."

"Barnes gone then?"

"Sure is." Nods his head as the bartender brings their drinks. 

"You think that's really a good idea?"

"He can take care of himself. Has so far."

"Yeah, but..."

"Is this what you want to talk about? If so you lost my interest."

"I met some of the posse. They are nasty. It took a decade for the town where I'm from to even begin to function like it once did. There wasn't much left. Damn near gutted the place." Barnes came to him a few years later. Barely legal. Once Clay knew what he was up against he did his best so that the young man could protect himself. Taught him the way of the gun, and some physical blows that would have a man seeing stars. Nat had shown him the knife act. He remembers her vaguely. "I know enough about him that he will take it personal if something were to happen here."

"As would I." Rogers tells him.

"They are waiting, biding their time. And I think Barnes is onto something here. Heading west. Both of you watch your backs."

Steve let that sink in.   
__________________  
Bucky was surrounded by rocky bluffs. He had a good view. They would have decent cover. This was as good as it gets. He clicks his tongue to get the mare to turn around. They went at a slow pace. No need to be in a hurry. He stops when he thinks he spies some type of doll. Reins in the horse. Gets down to get a better look. Suddenly there was a rustle. A young girl came out from behind a bush. "Hello mister." She says softly. 

"Hello. Where are your parent?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Is this yours then?" She nods. He hands it to her, moving slowly. He couldn't leave her on her own. Eyes assessing but found nothing out of the ordinary. That was strange. 

"Is anyone looking for you?"

"My grand pappy had me come look for help, but then some mean guys came and I got scared. So I hid." She got so scared she left her doll and ran.

"Where is your grandpa at now?"

"At home. He's hurt real bad. Needs help." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you trust me?" She nods. "Then hop onto this horse. I know she's big, but she's gentle. Just show me the way." He decided to walk beside the horse and her mount. Several moments later a small cabin came into view. 

"There! Hurry!" He rushes for the door. The horse follows but at a more sedate pace. Barges in. There was blood everywhere. Glass shards litter the floor. A wheeze of breath has him jerking his head towards the sound. 

He jumps into action. There was a large gash on the older man's side. "I got you sir. Your grand daughter's outside. I got some things I need to get, alright? Then I will get to work as best I can." He gets the supplies Steve insisted he'd take. For once he was thankful for the man's paranoia. He splashes water on it to get the debris out. Has the man chug whiskey. Asks the girl for something to warm the knife with. Gets it after the man nods at her. He's nearly gray. Clammy and cold. Is handed matches and a lamp. "Good girl. This may look scary but I need your help, okay?" A nod. "Good, give me some clean cloth. And if you have some water around we need some of that." He grabs the thread. Feels his throat tighten. "I'm so sorry sir. This is going to hurt." The wound was jagged. Which meant it was going to be more painful. He washes his hands off, grabs a clean cloth and dampens it.

"Here, place this over his brow. Good. You're a good little nurse." Says a quick prayer before he threads the skin to pull it over exposed flesh. It takes everything in him not to shake. If he did, it would only end in a bigger disaster. When he was done he took the knife and placed it into the flame. He had to stop the oozing and get rid of the flappy skin. The man yelled. Took the cloth and bit down on it and sobbed. The smell of burned flesh filled the room. Mixed with blood sweat and fear. 

"Now I know a nurse. I'm going to get her. You look after him. When I get back I need to ask you some questions. I'm a deputy. And I want to help put away those who did this."

"Can't I go with you, please?"

"Baby girl I need you to stay here. Next time, okay. When he's doing better. Promise." He holds out his hand. She puts her tiny one in his. Nods.  
_______________  
The doctor was home, so both husband and wife followed Barnes back to the cabin. "You did a good job. Honey, could you?" He asks. He takes the vitals. The nurse coos at the little girl. Tells the man in his more lucid moments that they would look after the girl. 

"We'll get Steve for you sweetheart. You just stay here and look after this man. He agrees. Surprised them both by bringing her in for a hug. 

"I will see you soon, okay? I will look out after him and make sure he gets better real quick, okay?"

"Uh-huh!"

Over the course of several hours he takes stock at the mess. There had been a struggle. The man had undoubtably protected his granddaughter. Steve rushes in after Barnes helped the man use the restroom. He just finished cleaning up when he's wrapped in strong arms. "Steve." He breathes. He smelled of nature and sweat. Achingly familiar. 

"I thought it was you who was hurt at first. Shit Barnes!" He rubbed his arms. He then looks around. "Wow."

"Yeah." They spent time sweeping up the remaining shards of glass. Get up the blood as best as they can. Get the gentleman in a more comfortable position and tell him to shout if he needs anything. They would take turns watching over him. They both step onto the porch. Breathing in fresh air. 

"This is their work isn't it?"

"Yup. I found a spot. After we get this all cleared up we will move on there."

"Yeah." He paused. "See if they got any details that will help us."

"Yeah." Bucky slowly nods off. Not aware of the blanket that is wrapped around him. Exhaustion won.


	19. Strange feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds something that could help find a culprit in the diaster that has been surrounding everyone. But is he willing to share such doubts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit Batman. Three years. OMG I am so sorry :( it's a n bit short but I'm headed in the right direction.

Barnes wakes to see Sheriff Rogers smiling at him. “Your turn to watch over him.” Taking a good look at himself, sees that he is covered by a blanket. “Didn't want you to get cold. Anyway, come get me in a couple of hours. I will let you know if I see anything.”

“Okay, and thanks for letting me sleep.” He hands the blanket back to Steve, then rubs at his eyes with the palm of his hand. “More tired than I thought.” He adds before standing. Walks in and lets his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

The older man has a slight wheeze when breathing, but shows no other signs of distress, so Barnes puts a palm over his forehead, and while it feels cool to his touch, he's glad there's no fever. He wasn't out of the woods just yet, but there was hope for him. Sits on the old wooden rocking chair and sighs deeply, things continued to get worse. Just hoped that he and Rogers would make it out of this alive, along with the town he had come to know and love.

-

For a few hours it seems to be touch and go. Sometime during the night the man begins to stir, asking for the young girl. Barnes is there first to reassure him that his grand daughter is fine. Steve adds that they will look into the attack as soon as they can. The older man thanks them before drifting off to sleep.

It takes another 36 hours before they can move him towards town. The young girl sobs out in relief, and the deputy can feel his eyes sting with tears. Steve nods towards him the moment is over.

“We need to look for clues. I will get supplies before we head back.” The sheriff sighs.

“All right. Then head back out, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, solemn.

*

The saddle bags are now stacked with supplies. They mount their horses and take off in different directions. Steve doesn't find much that relates to the case. Bucky on the other hand finds something that leaves him feeling chilled to the bone.

The deputy keeps it to himself, he could be mistaken, so he meets up with his partner. Its sundown once Bucky leads them to the outlook. Steve all but stumbles after dismounting the bay. Bucky watches as the other man gets ready for bed.

Goes about making a small fire, putting coffee on first, then puts on some beans. When that's finished Bucky sets some aside for the sheriff. Even with Steve sleeping close by he feels incredibly lonely. Not to mention afraid of what the new day will bring.

*

Steve joins him some time later, all while Bucky is gazing at the star studded sky. There isn't a cloud in view, and it's enough to make him feel small. “Hey,” Steve mumbles as he sits near the crackling fire.

“Hey,” he returns. Bucky can feel the sheriff assess him. Something doesn't feel right and Bucky can't figure out what it is. He's afraid, tired and angry. He just wants this to be over.

“Got a lot on your mind.” It wasn't a question, but Steve had always been tactful.

“Yeah. Just wondering about some things.” Things being, is there a traitor from Bucky's past, will they survive the fight, also where do he and Steve stand after all is said and done.

 

“Go one and take a quick nap. I got it from here.” Steve pulls the deputy near as Bucky was about to stand, placing a sweet kiss upon his pouty lips. “Rest well.” Bucky doubts that is any way possible but makes a gesture as if in agreement.

He ends up tossing a turning for the rest of the night. Feels like he's being watched only to spy his horse staring him down. The anxiety loosens up just enough for the man to breathe easier. Although there's a way to go before it's all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still planning on cleaning up earlier chapters. Makes them less choppy and have my tenses in the correct order. Man my early works are a mess.


End file.
